¡Préstame atención!
by Jeadore
Summary: Alex es una persona que exige mucha atención, y a veces su madre no se la puede dar. Es ahí, entonces, cuando se le acerca Justin y la reconforta.


**¡Préstame atención!**

**Por: **Jeadore

* * *

Cuando empezó a ocurrir, Alex lindaba los tres años y Justin los cinco. Max era sólo un bebé. Un bebé llorón, demandante, insoportable, y etcéteras. O así lo definía Alex en su pequeña cabecita, a pesar de no estar completamente segura de qué significaban esas palabras. Un bebé que solicitaba y obtenía todo el tiempo de su madre.

Cuando Alex preguntaba sí podían jugar, Theresa se excusaba con un _Perdóname, m'ija, pero Max… _y mientras en la cabeza de la niña se repetía la palabra odiar, a pesar de desconocer el peso de dicho verbo, sus ojos se inundaban lentamente. Ella se acurrucaba en el largo sillón naranja e inflaba sus mejillas.

Era entonces cuando Justin se acercaba y ella comenzaba a mirarlo incesantemente. Él suspiraba y aceptaba jugar a-lo-que-ella-quiera, que solía ser jugar a tomar el té. Con sumisión, él tomaba jugo de manzana en las tacitas de té y comía panecillos robados del restaurante familiar. Justin soportaba todo, hasta la charla desinteresada sobre la "condesa de Times Square". Lo hacía con tal de no ver a la princesa de corona de plástico y diamantes de strass de Waverly Place con tristeza en su infantil rostro.

Alex reía, jugaba y se divertía con su hermano, olvidándose de su angustia.

Alex sonreía, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

A pesar de que creció, Alex exigía la misma cantidad de atención tanto de pequeña como a sus catorce años. La obtenía, pero no en la medida que ella deseaba y cuándo la deseaba. Y como cuando era chiquita, hoy se volvió a acurrucar en posición fetal, aunque ahora lo hacía en su habitación.

Como antes, Justin se le acercó. Golpeó la puerta por cortesía y enseguida entró.

_Vete_, lo echó su hermana, a pesar de que en verdad quería que se quedara con ella, como cuando eran unos niños. Justin se sentó a su lado, le acomodó un mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro y le cuestionó suavemente si realmente quería que él se marchara. Ella sacudió negativamente su cabeza y se recostó contra el brazo de él.

Sin darse cuenta, Alex empezó a desahogarse lentamente.

_Siempre tiene algo. Porque Max es chico, porque esto o lo otro, porque tiene que trabajar… ¡Mamá nunca puede hacer nada conmigo!_, se quejaba, apenas intentando que su voz no se quiebre, bajo la mirada comprensiva de su hermano. Él la acariciaba con suavidad, buscando calmarla. Incluso se ofreció estratégicamente a acompañarla al desfile de modas al que su mamá no podía ir. Antes, con lo de jugar a tomar el té, funcionaba.

Alex se alejó de él con ojos enfadados y frustrados.

_¡No se trata de eso! ¡Se trata de que nunca tiene tiempo para mí! ¿Me entiendes?_

En la mirada de él, ella se dio cuenta de que sí la comprendía. Alex vaciló un poco, pero volvió a preguntarle. Justin cerró momentáneamente los ojos y, como si no quisiera hacerlo, rompió el silencio instaurado en la habitación.

_Desde siempre_, confesó en un susurro, _yo no soy ni el bebé de mamá ni la princesa de papá. Eh… príncipe. Pero, Alex, no te olvides que nos quieren igual. _

Alex no dijo anda. En cambio, como raramente hacía, abrazó fuertemente a su hermano. Él había sido quien le otorgó la atención que ella siempre buscaba. Sólo él podía hacerle la vida imposible y, a la vez, ser quien la apoyaba y la ayudaba y la entendía. Su abrazo era uno de los pocos que encontraba cálidos y reconfortantes.

Alguien abajo gritó que Harper había llegado. Alex susurró que ella había sido quién le había enviado un mensaje para que vaya y él asintió. Justin trató de romper el abrazo para que ella fuera a encontrarse con su amiga. Sin embargo, Alex se negó. _Sólo un rato más_, pidió. Y él no pudo negársele. En verdad, en esos momentos, él nunca pudo hacerlo, ni de niño ni a sus dieciséis años.

Eventualmente con el pasar de los segundos, el fuerte abrazo fue perdiendo fuerza. Ambos se miraron comprensivos y relajados.

_Sabes que te odio, ¿no?_, preguntó Alex con una sonrisa agradecida fija en su rostro y con los ojos brillando.

_Y yo a ti_, respondió Justin, risueño, recordándose que todo lo que importa es que ella sonría.

Alex se paró y buscó un abrigo. Antes de retirarse, invitó pretendiendo desinterés a su hermano al desfile, pero éste se negó ya que "un chico no va a esas cosas". _Habrá modelos_, canturreó, conociendo sus debilidades. Él no lo pensó.

_Deja que busque mis lentes oscuros__. _Ella rió y lo vio irse a su habitación, con los ojos llenos de cariño.

Jamás lo podría odiar, después de todo, él es su hermano.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? _

_Les digo, y juro, que no había pensado en hacer otra historia más que las pensadas, pera ésta surgió hoy y, bueno, no me pude evitar XD. Tenía ganas además de hacer una historia que no los involucrara a ellos amorosamente. _

_¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí XD. _

_¡Besos! Y… ¿reviews?_


End file.
